yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 24
Service 424 is an airport service that goes from Changi Airport all the way to Ang Mo Kio, which also plies via AMK Avenue 1, Upper Paya Lebar, Paya Lebar, Bedok and Upper Changi. It duplicates the MRT from Paya Lebar all the way to Tanah Merah although it receives constant demand load. Introduced as part of the 1983 Changi Airport Bus Plan, it replaces previously existing bus routes and remains today as a unique connection along much of the route. Due to the loop nature of service 424, as well as irregular demand throughout the day, the route is very prone to bunching up. Frequencies during peak hour can exceed 20 minutes. The former shortworking trip 24A operates from Ang Mo Kio Interchange and Tanah Merah Station, whereby the bus will U-turn and operates as service 24 back to Ang Mo Kio Interchange. Departures from Ang Mo Kio Interchange were then alternated between the main service 24 and shortworking trip 24A back then. Fleet: Service 424 consists of the Android phones, and the iPhone, thus becoming more technology-freak when it goes to Changi Airport. Double deckers are not deployed due to height restrictions at Changi Airport. Changi Airport Changi Airport Passenger Terminal Buildings (PTB) have their bus stops integrated with the basement levels, which also serves as the cargo loading and unloading bay. Security checks for any unattended or suspicious articles are carried out before each bus goes to one of the three PTBs. Route Information *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 (Blk 420) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 (opp Christ The King Church) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 1 (aft Ang Mo Kio Avenue 10) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 1 (Golden Hill Estate) *Lorong Chuan (Cardiff Residence) *Boundary Road (Blk 230) *Boundary Road (opp Blk 257) *Boundary Road (Serangoon Stadium) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (Blk 161) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (aft Paya Lebar Crescent) *Sims Avenue (Paya Lebar Station) *Sims Avenue (Eunos Station) *Sims Avenue East (Kembangan Station) *Sims Avenue East (opp Perpetual Succour Church) *New Upper Changi Road (Chai Chee Industrial Park) *New Upper Changi Road (Bedok Station Exit B) *New Upper Changi Road (Tanah Merah Station Exit B) *Upper Changi Road East (opp Expo Halls 1/2/3) *Upper Changi Road East (opp Expo Halls 4/5/6) *Upper Changi Road East (bef Simei Road) *Upper Changi Road East (Somapah Station/opp SUTD) *Upper Changi Road East (opp Changi Court) *Upper Changi Road East (opp Mera Terrace P/G) *PTB3 Basement (Changi Airport PTB3) *PTB1 Basement (Changi Airport PTB1) *PTB2 Basement (Changi Airport PTB2) *T4 Crescent (Changi Airport PTB4) *Airport Boulevard (SATS Flight Kitchen) *Upper Changi Road East (Mera Terr P/G) *Upper Changi Road East (Changi Court) *Upper Changi Road East (Somapah Station/SUTD) *Upper Changi Road East (aft Somapah Road) *Upper Changi Road East (Expo Halls 4/5/6) *Upper Changi Road East (Expo Halls 1/2/3) *Upper Changi Road East (aft Simei Ave) *Upper Changi Road East (bef Bedok Road) *New Upper Changi Road (Tanah Merah Station Exit A) *New Upper Changi Road (Blk 55) *New Upper Changi Road (Blk 65) *New Upper Changi Road (Blk 27) *New Upper Changi Road (Bedok Station Exit A) *New Upper Changi Road (opp Blk 32) *New Upper Changi Road (opp Chai Chee Industrial Park) *Changi Road (aft Perpetual Succour Church) *Paya Lebar Road (opp Paya Lebar Station) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (opp Bethany Presbyterian Church) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 (Blk 354)